Thought
by Melanciaa
Summary: "E pensar que aquilo tudo foi desencadeado por aquele pensamento..." - Soul Eater x Black*Star, oneshot.


Outro dia entediante na Shibusen. As aulas estavam sendo normais, sem combates corporais, sem missões extracurriculares, sem desafios que sejam de alguma maneira emocionantes. Só teorias, explicações, suposições... Coisas inúteis. _"Afinal, só se aprende praticando"_, o garoto de cabelos prateados pensou. Ele fugira furtivamente da sala de aula quando Dr. Stein trouxera um outro animal para dissecar, o que era a coisa mais inútil de todas. Quer dizer, exceto o prazer dele em vasculhar as entranhas de um ser vivo, para que servia aquilo? Era algo completamente irrelevante para batalhas contra criaturas malignas?

Suspirou. Soul não sabia as horas, mas pouco se importava. Pela posição do Sol, devia ser aproximadamente umas três, quatro horas. Provavelmente faltava uma hora e meia para o fim das aulas. Revirou os olhos para si mesmo quando constatou isso._ "Que tédio"_.

Acabou por deitar de vez na mureta de uma das imensas varandas do colégio. A tarde estava fresca e agradável, e o farfalhar das árvores do bosque das proximidades dava um clima agradável ao local. Fechou os olhos, deixando a luz morna do Sol tocar seu rosto e a brisa da tarde movimentar seus cabelos. A arma relaxou lentamente, deixando-se levar pelo ambiente calmo e silencioso.

_"Soul..."._

Levado pelo clima sereno, acabara por cochilar sem perceber. _"Faz quanto tempo que cochilei?"_. A julgar pela luz do Sol ainda deixando o interior de suas pálpebras vermelhas, não faz muito tempo. Colocou o braço em cima do rosto, numa tentativa de voltar ao sono interrompido.

– Soul. – Agora percebeu que alguém havia de fato o chamado. A voz estava distante.

– Soul! – _"Ugh, Black*Star?"_. Soul só queria um pouco de paz. Colocou o outro braço por cima do rosto, para ver se o amigo o deixava quieto.

– _SOUL!_

_"Acho que não..."._ Tirou os braços do rosto com raiva e ia começar a gritar com o amigo para parar de fazer barulho, mas acabou surpreendido o rosto de Black*Star preenchendo sua visão assim que abriu os olhos. Com o susto, sem pensar, deferiu um soco para cima, acertando em cheio o queixo do outro.

– _Agh! _– Grunhiu de dor. – Essa foi boa, será que posso copiar e usar quando estiver lutando? – Soul olhou cético para Black*Star, que estava apertando o queixo com um sorriso animado... _"...com o soco que eu dei?"_. Revirou os olhos.

E aí percebeu suas posições. Soul estava deitado e Black*Star ajoelhado em cima da mureta, logo acima da sua cabeça. Seu rosto perto à alguns centímetros de distância.

Perto demais para não fazer um pensamento passar por sua mente por um momento, fazendo sua pele bronzeada assumir um tom rosado.

E Black*Star continuava mantendo a mesma distância, ainda pressionando o local do soco, com aquele sorriso largo na cara.

_"Isso não é nada _cool_."_

– _Uh_, Black*Star... – Disse entredentes, desviando o olhar para o lado. – Dá pra sair daí, por favor?

– Ahn... Ah, tá. – Saiu com um pulo, sentando na mureta, virado de frente para as árvores do bosque da escola. Soul sentou-se virado para o lado oposto, em direção à cidade.

– E aí, escapou da aula por quê? – Soul perguntou para quebrar o silêncio, pondo o peso do corpo nos braços para inclinar a cabeça para trás, na direção do amigo.

– Um cara grande como eu não cabe naquela sala tão pequena. – Black*Star disse, apontando o polegar para si mesmo, com um sorriso torto brincando nos lábios. Para a supresa de Soul, ele não gritou isso para os quatro cantos do mundo, mantendo sua voz baixa, num tom que não o ajudou em nada a esquecer daquele pensamento idiota. Soul manteve o contato visual talvez por mais tempo que realmente era necessário.

– _Huuuuum_... Sei. – Acabou por dizer, balançando a cabeça levemente, desviando o olhar para a cidade, enquanto tentava controlar, sem sucesso, o sangue subir em seu rosto.

– Argh, tive que sair quando Maka e Ox começaram a discutir nerdices! – Black*Star começou a rir, aparentemente sem perceber o que acabara de acontecer. – Sério, Soul? Como você aguenta aquela biblioteca-humana-ambulante o tempo todo em casa? – A arma não pôde fazer nada a não ser rir.

– Bela analogia. – Falou, lembrando-se dos livros que ela sacava do nada ao usar seu temido e doloroso Maka-_chop_.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Black*Star ficou olhando as árvores terem suas folhas balançadas pelo vento, e casualmente observava as nuvens adquirindo um tom mais amarelado. Soul olhava para frente, sem realmente ver todas aquelas minúsculas pessoas passarem diante de seus olhos, sem ver Death City movimentando-se com energia e harmonia.

Em sua mente estava vendo o sorriso bobo de Black*Star.

_"Mas que porra é essa agora?"_, Soul lamentou para si mesmo. _"Só pode ser coisa do sangue negro... É, só pode ser isso."_, repetiu para si mesmo sem muita convicção, inconscientemente pondo a mão onde sua cicatriz se encontrava. Isso não era nada _cool_.

– Ei, ainda falta tempo até o fim das aulas, vamos treinar um pouco, _huh_? – Black*Star perguntou, levantando-se com um pulo. – Olhar o cenário não é muito emocionante, ainda mais para um cara como eu, você sabe...

_"Talvez seja isso que eu preciso, um pouco de violência. Isso sim é_ cool_!"._

– Vamos! – Soul se virou e desceu da mureta também.

– Só temos que arranjar um lugar descampado... – Black*Star pensou alto, enquanto tomava a frente, adentrando na floresta.

Depois de seguirem algumas trilhas, arranjaram uma pequena clareira, com o solo um pouco pedregoso demais, mas Black*Star insistiu, dizendo que essas pedrinhas não eram nada. Soul não pôde fazer nada a não ser relevar. Ele ficou encarando aquele solo, cético quanto à lutar ali, enquanto Black*Star estava de costas para ele, à sua frente.

– _Entãããããão... HYA!_ – Repentinamente deferiu um soco bem no queixo de Soul, espelhando o golpe de mais cedo. Ele gemeu de dor e andou para trás, mas ainda assim agradeceu internamente por Black*Star não ter posto sua real força naquele soco. – É, funciona. Bem legal, Soul! – Riu.

– Não pega tão pesado. Não temos nem um professor pra testemunhar a luta... – O _shokunin_ dispensou a fala de Soul com as mãos, fazendo uma careta.

– Deixa de ser tão garotinha, Soul! – Isso o fez lembrar-se do que pensara mais cedo, o que fez seu sangue subir às bochechas, logo fechando a cara. Recompôs-se do soco e endireitou a postura, para em seguida dar um pequeno salto e deslizar no chão, dando uma rasteira em seu amigo, que estava distraído rindo histericamente de Soul.

Black*Star, pego de surpresa, tropeçou em desequilíbrio, o que fez Soul aproveitar a abertura e socar-lhe o estômago, fazendo o atingido recuar um pouco. O garoto de cabelos azuis aproveitou o recuo e posicionou-se em defensiva, encurvado para a frente.

– Terceira vez hoje, mas você não vai mais conseguir me acertar, Soul. – Um sorriso quase diabólico apareceu nos lábios de seu oponente, o que fez a arma recuar um pouco e postar-se em defensiva também.

– _Hyaaa!_ – Black*Star começou a correr em direção de Soul, que não conseguiu desviar a tempo de ser atingido com uma sequência de socos.

_"Droga, ele é um_ shokunin. _Ele luta, de fato, eu sou só uma arma... Nas batalhas tudo o que faço é, basicamente, ser uma arma... Como vou conseguir ao menos me manter em defensiva?" _Soul começou a imaginar, feliz por pensamentos inoportunos e inapropriados não estarem passando pela sua mente. A adrenalina e testosterona circulando pelo seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bombear sangue mais rapidamente. _"É, era disso que eu precisava!"_.

Soul percebeu que Black*Star já não estava tão concentrado em deferir os socos, então aproveitou a abertura e desviou dele, afastando-se. Tossiu em meio a dor, cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

_"Sou uma arma. E é isso que tenho que usar contra ele."_, pensou, limpando com as costas da mão o sangue que eventualmente respingara em sua boca, deixando para trás um sorriso que dava um relance de seus dentes afiados.

Black*Star atacou logo em seguida, como Soul imaginou. Calculou o instante exato, transformando seu braço em lâmina e agachou, fazendo os olhos de Black*Star arregalarem, mas já era tarde demais para ele desviar. Soul deu uma espécie de rasteira no ar com a lâmina, fazendo Black*Star cair, com tornozelos sangrando.

– Boa, Soul Eater, mas eu sou o cara quem vai passar Deus. – Black*Star falou, levantando-se e dirigindo o olhar à Soul. – Você não terá mais tanta sorte hoje. – Riu e partiu para o ataque novamente, dando-lhe um chute nas pernas que o fez perder a defensiva, seguido de um outro chute na região abdominal que fez Soul se inclinar para trás. O _shokunin_ aproveitou a abertura do oponente e lançou-lhe um par de socos que fez seu amigo ficar atordoado, tossindo e cuspindo mais sangue. Soul, para não ser rendido, tentou se defender com a lâmina de seu braço, fazendo feridas nos braços de Black*Star, tirando-lhe sangue também.

Soul não estava no mesmo nível que Black*Star, obviamente. Seu amigo era vindo de uma família de assassinos, um lutador por natureza. Tinha a clara consciência disso, porém não queria se render. Tentou lançar-lhe alguns outros golpes, mas sem sucesso, o que fez Black*Star rir.

– Renda-se, Soul Eater! – Disse com um tom pomposo sarcástico, um sorriso torto e um olhar ameaçador. Deu-lhe um último golpe, que fez a arma trombar para trás, mas a tempo de conseguir evitar uma batida feia numa rocha um pouco maior que sua altura. Black*Star agarrou seus braços e torceu-os para trás, fazendo o corpo de Soul virar para o outro lado, tendo seu esforço de desviar da pedra sido em vão, visto que seu oponente o empurrou até a mesma, fazendo seu rosto resfolar na sua surfície áspera.

– _Ugh..._ – Soul conseguiu grunhir com o rosto comprimido na rocha.

– E aí, não vai se render? – Black*Star perguntou com um sorriso na voz, torcendo mais os braços de Soul.

– _Argh_... Tá, e-eu me rendo! – Arfou quando Black*Star liberou seus braços que estavam começando a ficar dormentes. Passou a mão no lado do rosto que fora espremido contra a pedra, descobrindo um pouco de sangue escorrer para sua mão. e Virou-se de frente para seu amigo, mas teve que engolir em seco quando percebeu que Black*Star continuava tão perto quanto quando ele de costas, sendo rendido.

_"N-nada legal..." _.

– _Hum_, B-Black*Star...? – Gaguejou enquanto desviava o olhar para o lado, sua mão escorregando para o pescoço.

– Você tá meio estranho hoje, Soul. O que foi? – Black*Star perguntou, fazendo uma careta, cruzando os braços e inclinando-se para frente, para desespero de Soul.

Uma brisa quente de fim de tarde percorreu a pequena clareira, espalhando um pouco de poeira do chão, enquanto o silêncio continuava entre eles. O céu estava em uma palheta de cores alaranjadas, jogando-lhes um brilho dourado suave.

– N... Nada. – Sussurrou, deparando-se com o olhar para ele, dando conta da proximidade, o que fez seu rosto esquentar mais ainda. Black*Star levantou uma sobrancelha e inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça.

– Sério mesmo? – Soul simplesmente assentiu, incapaz de falar, encarando aqueles olhos tão perto. _"Isso é completamente _uncool_!"_, ele pensou, com vontade bater sua própria cabeça naquela maldita pedra até sangrar para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Mas, suas respirações quentes tão perto... O batimento dos corações dos dois acelerado devido à luta...

– _Ah_, cara, machucou seu rosto... – Black*Star constatou, endireitando a postura mas sem se distanciar.

_"_Ugh, _será que ele não percebe?"_

O de cabelos azuis estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto machucado de Soul, mas parou no meio do movimento, percebendo o que estava prestes a fazer.

– _Ahn_, foi mal... – Ele falou baixinho, pondo os braços para trás do corpo.

– Sem problemas... – Respondeu. Black*Star olhou para o amigo. Ele estava olhando para baixo, seu rosto bronzeado estava meio corado devido o esforço, algumas gotas de suor escorriam pela bochecha junto com um pouco de sangue do machucado. Seus cabelos estavam mais despenteados que o normal, com um brilho alaranjado devido ao pôr-do sol.

O coração do _shokunin_ bateu descompassado.

– Soul... – Chamou-o, fazendo-o olhar para ele. Dessa vez Black*Star olhou firme dentro de suas orbes carmins e Soul não ousou quebrar o contato visual.

Sem perceber, Black*Star pôs ambos os braços na rocha, prendendo Soul em sua posição. Não que ele fosse fugir...

Soul respirava com dificuldade com Black*Star tão perto assim, podendo sentir a respiração pesada do outro soprar seu rosto.

O de cabelos prateados não resistiu e inconscientemente desviou por um momento mínimo o olhar para os lábios de Black*Star.

Foi o suficiente para o último acabar rapidamente com aquela terrível distância, selando seus lábios. Ficaram estáticos por dois segundos, olhos fechados, respiração forte, somente sentindo a faísca entre eles explodir, fazendo suas almas pulsarem forte, em harmonia.

Mas foram somente dois segundos. Soul logo fez questão de puxar Black*Star pela camisa, aprofundando o beijo sem ao menos deixar que o outro desse conta do que realmente estava fazendo. Sua língua pressionou os lábios do parceiro, fazendo-o sair de seu estado de dormência, abrindo os lábios para permitir a língua quente da arma vasculhar sua boca.

O beijo se tornou cada vez mais selvagem, ambos lutando por dominância dentro de suas bocas, Soul ainda puxando Black*Star para si, até não haver nenhum espaço distanciando os dois. Aquilo era muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado mais cedo.

Pararam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego, ambos olhando diretamente nos olhos uns do outro.

– S-Soul, isso não é... – Sussurrou Black*Star, meio desesperado, ainda sem fôlego.

– Cale essa maldita boca, Black*Star. – Conseguiu falar em meio a uma expiração, reprimindo a vontade de revirar os olhos – Isso... Isso não é nada_cool_... Mas se quer saber... Eu não me importo. – Puxou novamente o _shokunin_para si, que estava desconcertado e imóvel, o que provocou Soul a lamber o lábio inferior da boca entreaberta de Black*Star, fazendo-a se abrir, permitindo que Soul enlaçasse sua língua na dele, logo transformando a carícia em um beijo calmo que, em não muito tempo, se tornou feroz. Mas dessa vez não houve nenhuma hesitação da parte do assasino. A boca de Soul estava com gosto metálico de sangue, mas Black*Star não se importou nem um pouco.

Quebraram o beijo alguns instantes depois, quase amaldiçoando seus corpos por precisarem de oxigênio. Soul aproveitou e dessa vez escorregou a boca para o pescoço de Black*Star.

– Argh, maldita gola... – Grunhiu. Transformou seu braço em lâmina, o que fez o outro se sobressaltar um pouco, mas Soul rasgou sua blusa antes de qualquer coisa.

– Era minha blusa favorita. – Resmungou, desconcertado.

– Você tem um monte dessas blusas. Para de reclamar. – Soul resmungou em resposta, destransformando seu braço, passando a ponta dos dedos de leve no abdômen nu do _shokunin_, que arrepiou ao toque e arfou baixinho.

– S-Soul... – Arfou. A arma mordeu os lábios em meio a um sorriso ao ver o que que o provocara.

_"Ele é tão..."_

Inverteu as posições rapidamente, deixando Black*Star comprimido na pedra. Ele ia reclamar, mas Soul logo lambeu sua orelha.

– _A-ah_... – Soltou enquanto ele mordiscava seu lóbulo, descendo para seu pescoço e mordiscando a extensão de sua pele sensível, arrancando-lhe outros gemidos.

– Está gostando, Black*Star? – Soul perguntou provocante, enquanto Soul continuava a fazer carícias em Black*Star.

– S-Soul, sou e-eu não... – Foi interrompido quando Soul mordiscou seu mamilo, fazendo-o escorregar um pouco na pedra.

– Você não o que? – Falou baixo, evidenciando a rouquidão em sua voz, tentando esconder um sorriso enquanto lambia sua pele e olhava para cima.

– N-não vou ser _u-uke_, de jei... _Ahn_! – Foi interrompido quando Soul pegou no meio de suas calças, pressionando-o. Soul estava adorando ter Black*Star sobre controle. Não era sempre que ele se via assim tão vulnerável e nem tão...

_"Sexy. É, é isso que ele é."_, completou a frase de momentos antes.

Soul não sabia estava realmente quente ou se era só ele mesmo, fazendo-o tirar o casaco e a camiseta rapidamente. Black*Star o observou, verificando que algumas manchas rochas já começavam a aparecer sob seus surpreendentes músculos torneados que escondia por baixo das roupas largas.

Soul percebeu que Black*Star estava fitando-o e sorriu, inclinando-se para outro beijo ávido enquanto sua mão descia para desabotoar a calça do parceiro. O mesmo gemeu entre o beijo quando sentiu sua mão agarrando seu membro já rígido.

– Mas me parece que alguém está gostando de ser _uke_... – Soul apoiou a testa na de Black*Star, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. O _shokunin _olhou para baixo, sangue subindo às bochechas numa cara amarrada que Soul achou uma gracinha, sentindo-se obrigado a lamber aquelas bochechas coradas.

Uma parte de sua mente dizia que aquilo era errado e uncool. Aquilo não era algo que Soul Eater Evans faria. Jamais. Algo lhe dizia que Black*Star pensava o mesmo. Mas era uma parte muito pequena da sua mente, e Soul esperou que assim fosse também com o amigo. Aqueles toques intensos, seus corpos colados, toda aquela tensão no ar... Era irresistivelmente bom.

–_ A-aah_! – Soul investiu com a mão no membro de Black*Star, que inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás. – Soul... Isso n-não...

– Não é certo? – O de cabelos azuis assentiu debilmente, mordendo o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter os gemidos. – Me diga se quiser que eu pare então... – Falou isso e se ajoelhou, lambendo a ponta da extensão do_shokunin_, que não se conteve e soltou um gemido rouco.

– _Soul..._ – O mesmo continuou lambendo só a a pontinha, para desespero do outro. Black*Star queria que ele acabasse com aquela tortura de uma vez, queria que desesperadamente suas próprias mãos o obedecessem e puxassem aqueles malditos cabelos prateados para abocanhar toda sua extensão, mas seu corpo não o estava respondendo.

– Pensei que não quisesse... Mas não está parecendo. – Constatou, olhando para cima, dando outra lambida de leve, provocando-o. – Me diga se quer que eu continue ou não. – Black*Star assentiu levemente.

– Quero ouvir, Black*Star.

– Por favor, _Soul._.. P-para... De provocar. – Era a resposta que ele queria ouvir. Abocanhou toda a extensão dele, arrancado-lhe gemidos que faziam Soul ficar cada vez mais excitado, numa mistura de poder e testosterona muito mais que agradável. Olhar para cima e ver a expressão de Black*Star já era suficiente para enlouquece-lo. Ver aquele com complexo de divindade e grandeza nas suas mãos... Era incrível. Ver o prazer percorrendo seu corpo em forma de arrepios, joelhos trêmulos e sons adoráveis era muito mais do que prazeroso. E não só ver, como sentir seu gosto explodir em sua boca, com um gosto que combinava perfeitamente com Black*Star.

Soul ficou de pé, dando-lhe um beijo molhado com resquícios de seu líquido, o corpo nu de Black*Star tocando no corpo semi-nu de Soul.

Agora era a vez de Black*Star desabotar a calça de Soul, que já estava com um volume enorme. Apoiou as costas na pedra quando o _shokunin_ se ajoelhou. _"E pensar que eu queria desviar dessa pedra antes..."_

Sentiu sua língua quente em seu membro já tão rígido... Tão rígido que doía, uma dor extremamente prazerosa.

– _Aaahn_, B-Black*Star... – Pegou umas mechas de cabelo azul em suas mãos, guiando-lhe, ainda no controle. O fez seguir um ritmo que logo o levou ao seu ápice, fazendo seus joelhos bambearem e fazê-lo cair em cima de Black*Star. Ambos caíram no chão, as pedrinhas arranhando-lhes as pernas e costas, porém nenhum dos dois se importava. Rolaram para ficarem lado a lado olhando para cima.

Em algum momento daquilo tudo havia anoitecido sem que eles percebessem, porém, pontinhos e luzes alaranjadas da cor do crepúsculo ainda brilhavam em seus olhos, como se aquela atmosfera dourada ainda estivesse pairando sobre eles. Não falaram nada, numa tentativa de prolongar mais o que havia acontecido, numa tentativa de não voltar à vida real novamente. Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio, até que suas respirações se acalmassem.

– _Ugh_... Os outros devem estar preocupados. – Soul franziu o cenho, olhando para a Lua. Black*Star grunhiu.

– Não quero voltar, Soul. – O mencionado virou a cabeça para ele. – E-e... Se eles perceberem? – Soul revirou os olhos. Ele também estava preocupado com isso, mas se eles não falassem para ninguém, ninguém saberia.

– Eles podem ver nossas almas mas não podem ouvir nossos pensamentos, Blac... – Soul engasgou no meio da frase, o que fez o outro olhar para ele preocupado. Soul olhou meio desesperado para Black*Star. – O _Soul Perception_! – Black*Star seguiu a mesma reação de Soul.

Se Maka, Kid ou o Dr. Stein sismassem em usar o Soul Perception eles seriam descobertos e estariam ferrados. Em poucos segundos ambos já estavam vestidos e corriam trilha afora.

Foi uma questão de _timing_ e sorte. Maka e Tsubaki estavam no começo da trilha principal do bosque quando Black*Star e Soul quase bateram de frente com elas.

– _Makaaaaaaa–CHOP_! – Soul não teve tempo nem de piscar e a lombada de um enorme livro de capa dura já havia batido em sua cabeça com força total. – Seu idiota, fiquei preocupada! Mas você vai ve...

– Ah, Black*Star! Tudo bem? O... O que aconteceu com sua blusa? – A voz suave e preocupada de Tsubaki a interrompeu.

– Eu e Soul lutamos, acabou que minha camisa ficou pequena demais pra alguém grande como eu, _hyahaha_!

– Então... Está tudo bem, certo? - Tsubaki parecia estar aliviada.

– _Pffft_, mas é claro que sim! Eu sou o cara que vai ultrapassar Deus, um dia todos se curvarão a minha grande pessoa, esqueceu? – Falou, apontando o polegar para si mesmo, assumindo uma pose heróica.

– Não foi o que pareceu... – Soul nem percebeu quando as palavras sairam da sua boca, falando baixinho. Black*Star lançou o olhar mais mortal que podia para a direção do amigo, se é que ainda podia-se dizer isso.

_"Oh-oh"_, Soul percebeu o que estava por vir e saiu correndo em disparada na frente, rindo alto.

– Ah, seu desgraçado, você vai ver só da _próxima vez_... – Black*Star correu atrás de Soul. – Eu vou te pegar de jeito! – Soul riu alto da ambiguidade da frase enquanto descia a imensa escadaria em direção à cidade na frente.

Maka e Tsubaki ficaram por um momento de cenho franzido, paradas no mesmo local, observando-os correr, tentando compreender o que acontecera.

– _Aff_, esses dois... Não têm jeito. – Maka suspirou, balançando a cabeça enquanto Tsubaki concordava e ria junto com a amiga, caminhando em direção à cidade também.

_"Ah, seu desgraçado, você vai ver só da _próxima vez_..."_, as palavras de Black*Star ecoaram em sua cabeça.

_"Próxima vez..."_, Soul pensou enquanto imagens de mais cedo passavam em sua mente. _"Sim, com certeza haverá uma próxima vez..."_, sorriu para si mesmo.

E pensar que aquilo tudo foi desencadeado por aquele pensamento...


End file.
